Don't Say A Word
by Angelus1
Summary: Absence makes the heart grow fonder...


Title: Don't Say A Word  
  
Author: Angelus  
  
E-mail: angelus1317@hotmail.com (Please put "Don't Say A Word" on the subject line.)  
  
Subject: Gillmore Girls  
  
Category: RJR  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: Absence makes the heart grow fonder...  
  
Spoilers: The season finale when Sookie and Jackson get married.  
  
Archive: Anywhere, just ask me first.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are the property of WGN and Amy Sherman-Palladino, who is my idol. Just one small request...can I have Luke? And Jess? Anyway, they're used without permission. In case you had yet to figure that out.  
  
Author's notes: Working on A Slayer Lost, I promise I am. Just going back after so long is kinda hard.  
  
Dedication: To Amy and Jamie, my favorite twins. Don't ever change, you two. You are the best, sweetest girls, and you have so much going for you. LAUGHING AARDVARKS!!  
  
~*~  
  
The grass is green, the flowers are blooming, and even I have to admit that the place looks beautiful - a perfect setting for Sookie and Jackson's long-awaited wedding.  
  
Looks like the whole town turned out. The inn is a bustle of activity, flowers everywhere. From as close as I allow myself to get, I spot Miss Patty - not that she's hard to spot at any distance - gossiping with Babette, as always. Kirk is at the piano - singing, God help us all - and Lane sits on the piano bench next to Morrie, tapping away with her beloved drumsticks, forever trying to improve her skills.  
  
And then, of course, there's the Gillmores and company. Emily and Richard stroll in and approach Lorelai, who hurriedly breaks her embrace with Christopher. And off to the left, lost in their own little world, are Rory and Dean.  
  
I turn and walk away.  
  
I told Luke time and time again that I didn't come back here for her. I don't know how, but I managed to convince both him and even myself that that was true.  
  
Right. Like there's another reason to be stuck back here in Mayberry.  
  
Hoping I haven't been spotted, I draw back and wander around a bit until I find a small clearing still in sight of the wedding festivities but far enough off that I can pretend that they're not there.  
  
I shouldn't be here. Just looking at them, I realize how true this is. Rory's with Dean, Luke has his apartment back to himself, Taylor has me out of his hair...the whole damn town is laughing and smiling and talking and milling about and they don't need me there to muck it up.  
  
I have my back to the celebration, staring out into the lush green field in front of me, when I hear the footsteps approaching. I whirl around and there stands Rory.  
  
My breath catches in my throat because goddammitt she's beautiful. Her face is flushed and her eyes are bright and her lips are trembling. In a light green satin slip dress she seemingly floats down to stand in front of me, reminding me of nothing more than a doe-eyed angel.  
  
"Wh- what are you doing here?" she stammers. I shrug.  
  
"I moved back."  
  
"Why?"   
  
Another shrug. "Just wanted to."  
  
"Oh." An awkward silence passes and I'm on the verge of just walking away, because as beautiful as she is, I will hit her if she so much as says Dean's name.  
  
But then she steps forward, coming at me hard and fast, grabs me under the arms as she stands up on tip-toe and kisses me. A real, hot-and-heavy, tongue-action kiss and suddenly her arms are the only things holding me up, because any second I'm going to collapse. She tries to pull away, and succeeds for only a short moment, but I grab ahold of her by the waist and pull her to me, even closer than before, to kiss her again.  
  
In that moment, I could care less about Dean or Lorelai or Luke or Taylor or anyone else in this damn town. Because this girl - this tiny, beautiful, brilliant girl - is in my arms.  
  
This time she succeeds in pulling away, and the dream would be broken, but me being me, I refuse within my mind to let it be, even as she gasps, raising her hand to cover her mouth. I open my own to say something - anything - to her, but she interrupts.  
  
"Don't say a word," she commands. I don't. I just stand there, stunned, as she dashes off. Always a challenge, always a mystery, this girl. Just the way I like it.  
  
I knew there was a reason I came back. 


End file.
